Staking Claims
by tetsia.howard
Summary: Aomine and Kagami being silly and Kuroko being far too amused by it all. No smut, rated T for language.


Kagami had been trying to study until his rival/boyfriend/irritant had barged into his home without so much as a 'Pardon the intrusion.' "Bakagami! Let's go, the court is calling and it's cool enough to play!"

"Oi, Ahomine! I already told you I couldn't play this week. I have exams all week and if I don't pass, I get suspended from the team. And Kuroko and Aida are **both** gonna kick my ass." The redhead sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off the oncoming headache.

Aomine narrowed his eyes, as if judging the seriousness of Kagami's claims. Then he nodded and left abruptly, leaving the redhead with mixed feelings. On one hand, he really _did_ need to study – failure was not an option. On the other hand, it would have been nice to spend at least a little time with his lover. Between the harsh training schedules and the cyclic rounds of exams, they'd had barely any time at all together and Kagami was sorely missing his arrogant boyfriend. (Not that he'd tell him that in so many words… Aomine's head was big enough already.) So, with a reluctant huff and a slew of curses directed at Ahomine getting his hopes up, he'd flopped back on his bed, glaring at his book for a few minutes before getting started again.

Twenty minutes later, a rustle at the door of his bedroom made his head whip around so fast he hurt his neck. He swore, then stopped and stared. The bluenette was leaning against the wall, holding up a bulging sack from Maji Burger. Kagami wasn't sure what made his mouth water more; the bag or the very sexy power forward who held it.

"I bet you completely forgot to eat, didn't you, Bakagami?" Aomine's sneer was ruined by the warmth in his eyes as he walked over.

"I was gonna make something… eventually." As soon as the bag was set down, his hands were in the blue-haired ace's shirt, pulling him down for a deep kiss. "Thanks, Daiki… I needed that."

"Heh, I knew you were a glutton, but that's a hell of a 'thank you' for some burgers…"

Kagami smirked a bit, digging around in the bag and pulling out a hot sandwich. He didn't meet Aomine's eyes as he started to unwrap it. "I was talking about the kiss… I'll thank you for the food later." He kept his face down, not wanting his boyfriend to see the blush on his cheeks at such bold words.

Unfortunately, that meant he missed the deep flush that was visible even through Aomine's dark skin. He almost managed to keep the little shake out of his voice as he laughed. "I'll hold you to that, Bakagami." He flopped onto the floor next to the bed and extracted one of his teriyaki burgers, leaning his head back to rest on Kagami's hip. "So, stuck studying, huh?"

"Yeah… sorry. It's the last exam of the week, so I should be good to play tomorrow." He flipped the book open again with a soft huff. "Too bad I have absolutely no interest in world history."

"It can't be that bad. Hey, incentive! I'll spend the night, ok?" The bluenette ran a light finger over Kagami's muscular forearm and was rewarded with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, as long as you won't be too bored… I'd really like that."

* * *

That was two hours ago. As Kagami diligently attempted to cram for his test, Aomine had watched some TV, surfed the internet, made some pretty amazing sundaes for the two of them ("C'mon, a 15 minute break won't kill you, I promise." It really hadn't taken too much convincing) and had found a stash of art supplies that Kagami had left in the closet after Kuroko's little cousin had visited. He'd settled into silence after that – the kind of silence that was distracting in itself and made Kagami fear for his apartment… or his safety.

A glance to his right and he surreptitiously stuffed his knuckles into his mouth. He wasn't sure if he was smothering laughter or a burst of 'awwww' at the adorableness next to him. He quickly grabbed his phone, snapping a couple pictures before he was noticed.

Aomine Daiki, the feared Ace of Touou Academy, borderline delinquent and definite bad boy, currently had a bright orange marker in his hand and was carefully outlining the picture of a tiger in a coloring book. Apparently, it was taking all his concentration, his tongue poking out between his teeth, brow furrowed.

Kagami stifled a laugh and leaned back a bit, watching him and snapping a couple more pictures. He really was just too cute when his guard was down… the redhead couldn't help the small sigh of contentment and the swell in his chest as he realized that no one else would get to see this side of his Daiki.

He must have made a small sound though, and suddenly dark blue eyes were boring holes into his. The flush across dark flesh was worth another picture, just before Aomine pounced from the floor to on top of him, making him drop his phone.

"What the hell are you doing, Bakagami?!"

"N-nothing! Dammit, idiot, I need to study!"

"Che, as if you were! Staring and taking creepy stalker pictures has nothing to do with world history!"

Kagami was momentarily caught off-guard by the thought that Aomine had actually remembered he was studying; giving the power forward enough time to draw a quick orange mustache on his startled face.

"Bastard!" The red-head bucked and threw his lover onto the ground, pouncing a second later. A dark blue marker was in his hand and he wrote 'Dick' in English across Aomine's forehead.

"Oh… it's on!" Aomine grinned and grabbed a handful of markers, his eyes glinting. When Kagami did the same, his grin got wider. He shoved the red-head off of him and they were barreling through the apartment; rolling, scuffling, laughing and swearing as colors blossomed on skin, clothes and hair. After about 20 minutes (and a broken chair, overturned couch, and crushed coffee table), they collapsed together on the bed, still laughing as tussling turned into heated touches and soft kisses. Colorful clothes discarded, the room filled with moans, whispers, chuckles and finally breathless cries as they succumbed to the pleasure they'd been craving for almost a month.

They showered, and Aomine made sure that all of the redhead's books were put away before they fell back into bed. He wrapped his arms around 'his' tiger, pulling him tight against his chest. Kagami fell asleep to Aomine's fingers in his hair, nuzzling into his neck with a contented huff.

* * *

"Kagami-kun."

"GAH! Dammit, Kuroko, don't DO that." Kagami whirled around, gripping his towel to keep himself covered. Practice was over for the day and he was just about to hit the showers when his Shadow startled him.

"Don't do what, Kagami-kun?"

"You know damned well what! Stop sneaking up on me. _Especially_ in the locker room."

"I have been here the whole time. Please do not blame me for your lack of attention."

Kagami closed his eyes for a second, muttering in English about getting a damned bell. "Anyway. What did you want?"

"Kagami-kun should maybe get some help washing his back… He seems to have missed a… spot or two before school this morning."

"Ummm, what?" The redhead blinked, craning his neck as he tried to see his back. A tap on his arm made him turn and look at Kuroko's phone. "What the… **dammit, Ahomine!**" His bellow made Kuroko wince as he threw his clothes on and stormed out of the locker room.

Kuroko's lip curled ever so slightly. "Kagami-kun didn't even bother to shower…" He looked at the picture on his phone and let the trace of a smirk cross his lips. Kagami's tanned back was covered in swirly flowers, basketballs and neko faces. Across the center of it was written "Property of Aomine Daiki" in the brightest colors Crayola could create.

* * *

AN: Gah, Aomine and Kagami are too adorable together! Sorry, not sorry, this had to be written. :)


End file.
